Mom, I Love The President
by OlitzThePresident
Summary: She loves the President, The President Finds out some terrible News. He devises a plan. She agrees...can it work? Do her parents like him? Can she be happy? Can he be happy after this news? Emotional Fitz...


**One shot, where Olivia opens up to her mother and her three siblings. I am just guessing. I saw a glimpse of her father and I didn't like him So If I add her father in, he won't be mean. I'd rather it be a little happy version! Olivia's family pay her a visit and she just couldn't hold her excitement.**

_Shit, they're here!_ went through her mind as he had Fitz up against the wall, kissing him. While the door bell rung more. Fitz straightened himself out, as he went for the door, "Thank you, Miss Pope. I am glad you could have been of assistance," he opened the door again, "Just remember, I don't make personal house calls again."

The gasps on the other side of the door, were of shock. The President of the United States at their daughter's house. "Of course, Mr. President. I do apologize for today."

"No need, Miss Pope. See you around." He moved passed her family, smiling slightly. He looked back once to see Liv hug her mother. Walking away, knowing they'd finish what they had started later on. Moving towards his car to go back to the White House, where he knew Mellie would be there with Jerry and Karen so he could tell them why he was divorcing their mother.

"Why was the President here?" asked Olivia's mother, when Olivia turned around and wanted to tell them what she was doing but her phone went off. "Hello,"

"Hi," said Fitz. His voice strained.

"Hi," said Olivia.

"Can I come back?" asked Fitz.

"Not right now, I haven't..." mumbled Olivia, when she heard a muffled noise of a cry in the background.

"I need to come back!" yelled Fitz. His voice broken and angry.

"Okay, on your way then." Olivia clicked the phone off.

"The President was here, because I love him; and he loves me." spoke Olivia. Her father gasped, first. Followed by her mother, her brother's almost twelve said.

"You love Mr President?!" in a cooing voice.

"Yes I love Mr President." spoke Olivia.

A few minutes silence, they waited for her to explain more. There was two knocks at her door, Olivia went straight to the door opened it and the President fell into her arms holding her tight. "I'm sorry, for demanding I came back here."

"Fitz, what's wrong? My family know." she said as he pulled him through the door, taking his hand and into where her family was. They all gasped. He nodded a hello to them, then turned to Olivia. "My kids, they aren't mine."

"What?" gasped Olivia.

"They're not mine! Mellie said they're her ex's from her law firm." spoke Fitz, voice strained.

"Why is she saying this?" asked Olivia, running her hand on his arm. Fitz pulled paper out, and handed it to her.

"Oh, Fitz..." she hugged him immediately. She pulled away, "Don't do this, go back to Mellie sort your marriage out, remain to be those kids father."

"The father is at the White House now, meeting his kids for the first time. My kids, MY KIDS are happy LIV! They're happy, because their stupid, STUPID mother painted a picture of me, that's so bad, but then they fail to see what their mother..." he was cut off, Olivia had placed a hand on his mouth, shhing. Olivia knew he wanted to cry, Jerry and Karen weren't his children. "Did you ask about Teddy?"

"Yeah, he's Holden's too," whispered Fitz.

Olivia moved and moved him to the couch, "Sit down, and I'll get you a drink. Mom, Dad, bro, sis, I'm sorry, you can stay though. Cause dinners already in the oven."

"Hi Mr President!" A little 10 year old girl squealed, half scared and happy.

The President looked at her, and smiled, "Hello, little Miss."

Olivia was now in the kitchen opening a beer, for the President to drink. She heard her little sister talking about how she drew the American flag and that her teacher loved it.

"That's a wonderful piece of news, ma'am," spoke the President, smiling.

"Do you want to see? It's in my school bag?" giggled the girl. Olivia handed Fitz the beer, he took it and smiled. Olivia sat next to him.

"Sure," said Fitz.

The girl jumped up, "Her names Jade," spoke Olivia.

"Okay," said Fitz. He watched the girl walk very politely to him, holding out the picture, standing back a bit. He leaned forward to look at the picture while she held it.

"That, is a very good picture! I like it!" complemented Fitz.

"You could have it, if you want. to hang up in the White House!" laughed Jade.

Olivia smiled, "It could use some modernized art."

The President took the photo, "Of course I will put it up when I get time."

Olivia watched him take a sip of his beer, he turned and looked at Olivia, "I'm not going back to the White House and ask Mellie to forget all of this and be normal. I love you Livvie, you are my one, my something special. I want to marry you, and I want and will get you to be my First Lady. Because I'm running again, and I am winning."

"How do we fix this Mellie problem?" asked Olivia, "What about your kids Fitz? How can you not want to see them again?"

"They're not mine," spoke Fitz.

"Yes, but they've been yours for years. Karen will need you, Jerry will need you and baby Teddy too," spoke Olivia.

"They can come to me, I am not fighting Mellie anymore. I just want you, my Presidency my life." spoke Fitz. He picked up the flag picture, which made Jade grin.

"You see this? People color the flag, draw the flag. I get letters from children of me holding the flag. I am the President. My love life should not, and will not hinder this. When I am going to be upfront and honest with them from day one running for re-election and my bid to gain support divorcing Mellie. Starting with her 15 year affair," explained Fitz.

"You think tarnishing her name will heighten yours?" asked Olivia.

"No, but it will not excuse the fact that I've been living under false pretenses about my own children," countered Fitz.

The President then stood up, "I have to get back."

Olivia stood up, and then all the rest of the family. Fitz turned to the gathered group, "I want you to know; I am not playing with Olivia, I love her with all my heart and I intend to marry her and remain her forever faithful husband. I cannot imagine my life without her being apart of it."

They smiled at him, her mother first to speak, "We understand, you have our vote."

He then knelt down to Jade's level, "And you little Miss! Keep up the good drawings!"

Jade's mother spoke, "Can she have a picture of you? For show and tell so people can actually see she met you?"

The President nodded, and put his arm around Jade and smiled; the picture was taken and printed later on. As he was about to leave he pulled Olivia in for a kiss, and she chuckled against him. "Don't walk me out." she nodded and he kissed her one last time, "I love you."

"I love you too, Mr. President," murmured Olivia. Her parents smiled.

He hummed a response and left.

Olivia gathered it was time to tell them all about how it happened. So she began to explain, all the first glances, the fighting, the first time (In not so much detail because of Jade), the declaration of love, the dramas, the night in the Oval. They could see that she was totally in love and they loved that she was in love. But they did wish it was with a free man, and not a married man - that was The President of the United States. But they would support their child, because they loved her for her.

Fitz returned to the White House, silently praying that Hayden had left and was not here. But Tom had told him he was here, with his family. Fitz rolled his eyes, happy family with _his children_ now, Fitz felt anger rise in his chest. They were his, Olivia was right. They'd always be his whether he wanted it or not. He loved them, they were his whether this guy wanted to be involved or not and he'd be told. Bravely walking in there he stood there. Teddy was playing with blocks and Karen and Jerry were sitting there like statues and he watched Mellie flirt all over Hayden and his parents narrowing their eyes at her tactics.

"They're my children, you aren't having them. That is final. And Mellie, we're having a divorce and you won't stop me," spoke Fitz. Sending Mellie off the couch in a fright. She narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not letting you be with Olivia," spat Mellie.

"So it is okay for you to have an affair, I'm not the father of your children. But they're my children, I'm there for them. He is not. You love that man, go be with him. I don't love you. You have known this for awhile." spat Fitz.

The kids came and hugged him, saying he was their Dad and they support his decision and they wanted Mellie gone. Baffled, Mellie ran and packed a suitcase and left with Hayden and his family. But he knew she'd be back.

**Read and Review, be nice constructive criticism could be nice!**


End file.
